


always bear in mind that he resents familiarity

by AmbientMagic



Category: The Posterchildren - Kitty Burroughs
Genre: Cat POV, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 04:32:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5614030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmbientMagic/pseuds/AmbientMagic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A morning in the life of Qitt the Cat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	always bear in mind that he resents familiarity

**Author's Note:**

> This is my Secret Santa fic for punkrockdroupout, for the prompt “mal and amira and qitt the cat.” I’m still not sure what happened. It’s short but I hope you enjoy!
> 
> (Full disclosure, your original SS had to bow out, so you’re stuck with me)

Best Cat left the window open for me again. Best Cat smells like tea and silk and steel, and moves almost as quiet as a real Cat. 

When I climb into Best Cat’s den, I smell tuna in the cold room with the smooth floor. I know it is for me, so I go ahead and eat before I do anything else. It’s always good to be polite when in another Cat’s den. 

Best Cat is in the cold room too, making food for herself and Angry Warm Kitten. The food she is making smells hot and like plants. Best Cat has some odd ideas sometimes. I rub against her, leaving some of my fur on her purple pelt, so she knows I’m grateful. 

Best Cat pets my head, and I remember her petting Angry Warm Kitten the same way. The memory feels sad. Angry Warm Kitten must need extra grooming.

I pad down to Angry Warm Kitten’s part of the den. The rest of Best Cat’s den has a soft, rough floor, not like the cold smooth part where the food lives. Best Cat always leaves her Kitten’s door open for me, when he sleeps in the den. Angry Warm Kitten thinks he’s an Adult Cat, and sleeps in his own den sometimes. Best Cat and I know better. She sends me to guard him when he sleeps in dens that aren’t safe.

Angry Warm Kitten smells like copper and cotton and sweat, and a little like oranges. He must have been playing with Sunshine Kitten yesterday. It’s good for Kittens to spend time together, because then they learn how to behave like real Cats. Angry Warm Kitten is too unfriendly. He needs to learn the difference between defending his territory and just being mean. Sunshine Kitten helps, and so do I and Best Cat.

I hop onto Angry Warm Kitten’s bed. He doesn’t sleep hard, so I must be very careful when I pad onto him and curl up. He is dreaming, though. Best Cat must have made him remember what good sleep feels like. I curl around my adopted Kitten and purr. He’s sweet when he’s asleep.

When Angry Warm Kitten wakes up, he’s furious. He pushes me away and yowls loudly. He doesn’t respect me, so I give him a warning scratch. Angry Warm Kitten thinks he’s a Cat, and he thinks he’s in charge. I’ll have to remind him again that he’s wrong. 

The Kitten only seems to acknowledge the authority of Best Cat, so when we meet her in the cold smooth room I show him my authority over her by jumping into her lap. She pets me and I purr smugly at Angry Warm Kitten. He bristles and eats without making any more of those odd human noises. Good.

Angry Warm Kitten and Best Cat rub faces before he leaves. He tries to walk out without telling me goodbye, so I jump onto him. He’s large for a Kitten, but small for a bipedal one. He can hold me, but I’m big enough to take him. 

I scratch his arm when he tries to drop me. What a rude Kitten! I cling onto his shoulders as he leaves the den. He tries to shake me off, but he’s only a Kitten and I’m more stubborn than him. Angry Warm Kitten trudges on until he meets his friend Large Warm Kitten. 

Large Warm Kitten smells like wool and flour and iron. He’s always very polite to me, very deferential. As any Kitten should be. I allow him to take me off of Angry Warm Kitten and hold him for a moment. He gives me a treat out of the pouch he carries. Large Warm Kitten is a good Kitten. I stay with them until Scary Fire Kitten joins them. She will be a Cat soon, so she can take care of the Kittens while I’m gone. 

I jump onto Angry Warm Kitten’s head, so he knows I’ll miss him, and I’m gone.


End file.
